


No Secrets Between Us

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, One Shot, Season/Series 01, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: The team finds out some not-so-embarrassing secrets about each other, especially the one Keith and Shiro share. (set sometime in Season 1)





	No Secrets Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I am late to the party, but I just started watching Voltron and I am already addicted. What is this show and its magic pull??? Seriously I love all the characters! Lance cracks me up, I want to hug Hunk for hours, Shiro is so strong, Keith has so much lingering below the surface, Pidge is such an incredible character, and Allura and Coran bring their own unique charm to everything. I'm a fluffy human and terrified to end up with my heart broken, but I jumped into this anyway! 
> 
> This is my first fanfic in this fandom. I generally write mostly for YOI and some in Miraculous Ladybug (102 posted fics so far between the two). I started in YOI with posting in season one-shots and that's what I am doing here as well. This will eventually be a series of the random moments I think of to fill in the moments we don't see. 
> 
> Anyway, this is fluff and humor as is most of what I write and I hope if you stumble upon it that you will enjoy it!

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Keith opened one eye, groaning as he heard the alarm which sounded over the entire castle. This wasn’t the startling sound of an intruder or the ridiculous attempts by Allura and Coran to scare them into alert mode. Instead it was a call to breakfast, a reminder that now he had a reason to get up in the morning.

For so long Keith had been living without a set schedule, a man driven only by the need to fill the waking hours with anything that could take his mind off of Shiro. He had never believed that Shiro was dead, and his time obsessing over the energy gathering on Earth while hidden away in his shack was merely a way to focus that belief. When the sun set every night, Keith would continue to push himself to the point of exhaustion, praying that the dreams of fake crashes and morbid images of Shiro disappearing into space wouldn’t come.

Now everything was different.

He replayed the moment repeatedly in his mind; the image of Shiro unconscious on the stretcher and the feeling of hearing Shiro finally saying his name after a year of being separated. A year that had taken everything that mattered away from Keith.

Yet that year had brought them here. Somehow in all his neurotic calculations and scouring of empty mountains, he had not only found Shiro, but had launched himself, Shiro and three other people into space. And straight into the lives they were now living.

Shoving up from his bed, Keith located his boots where they had been tossed by his door and slid on his clothes. His muscles ached from training during the day but his body hummed with the power of being alive. The power of knowing that when he walked from this room, Shiro would be there. He would travel to a thousand galaxies and fight a million mutated space monsters if it meant the guarantee that Shiro would be there every morning to smile at him over breakfast and there every night to steal kisses under the cover of the dark. Feeling the hint of a smile catching at the edge of his mouth, Keith shoved his hands through his hair and shook off his happiness. He had a reputation to keep up after all.

The door to his room slid opened, revealing Shiro leaning against the wall, one hand tucked in the crook of his elbow examining his nailbeds with a deceivingly casual look on his face. Keith had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning when Shiro looked up, the tuft of his white hair hanging seductively over his forehead. “Morning,” Keith said, taking a step forward before glancing down the hallway.

“Good morning,” Shiro reached up to squeeze Keith’s shoulder, leaning forward and barely brushing his lips over Keith’s. It wasn’t nearly enough and Keith fell into step next to Shiro with a playful glare in Shiro’s direction. Shiro’s faint chuckle made Keith roll his eyes, resisting the urge to reach out and pull Shiro into a proper kiss.

Their first night in the castle, when they had collided in the hallway on their separate ways to find each other’s rooms, they had agreed that life would be better if they let themselves have this. It had been a part of them at the Garrison and they had already spent enough time mourning the loss of each other. Without hesitation, Keith had followed Shiro to his room, falling into each other as if the worst year of their lives had never happened.

They stopped outside of the dining room, both of them cocking their heads to listen to the commotion occurring inside. The squeaks of the mice stood out among Lance’s cheerful morning demeanor and Pidge’s grumpy grumblings mixing with the sounds of her fingers tapping on a tablet. This was their home now, this was their family, and Keith found himself smiling at Shiro over the insanity of it all.

“Better put that smile away, cadet,” Shiro teased, poking a finger into Keith’s side. “You wouldn’t want them to figure out that your surly personality is all an act.”

Keith kicked his leg behind him, bending at the knee to tap Shiro’s ass with his foot. “I am surly. Angry even,” Keith responded, scowl warring against his desire to smile.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Shiro smiled before straightening his shoulders and striding into the room.

Keith contemplated how completely unfair it was that Shiro was so insanely irresistible when he was in leader mode, especially when Keith had to hold himself distant, taking his place next to Lance at the table and trying to ignore the flowery smell emitting from his body. Whatever product Lance had borrowed from Allura was stomach-turningly sweet and Keith shoved a spoonful of green goop in his mouth praying the terrible taste would eradicate his sense of smell along with his taste buds.

“Paladins of Voltron,” Coran clapped his hands, standing in front of a floating screen which was ominously blank.

“You know,” Lance put his spoon down, “we’re like the only ones on this ship, so you could say _hey, guys_ , and it would get the same point across.” Next to him Pidge rolled her eyes and Keith attempted to hide his snort with another bite from his oddly green breakfast.

“Ah, yes, well,” Coran bounced on his toes as he talked, hand flicking up to tap against the screen. “You’ve gone through most of the basic paladin lessons, terribly, but what can we expect when you essentially chose yourselves.”

Complaints and protests rumbled over the table, Lance’s declarations of the blue lion choosing him the loudest of them all. Coran held up his hands asking for quiet. “Our princess,” Coran nodded toward Allura, ignoring Lance’s protest of “my princess!” with a brief shake of his head, “has decided that in the name of fairness, there should be no more secrets between us. Since I have nothing to share, I thought I would take this opportunity to tell you about the castle’s surveillance system.”

A pin dropping in the room would have broken the silence like an atomic bomb. Slowly all of the paladins looked anywhere but at each other. Keith forced himself not to look at Shiro, mind immediately wondering how extensive the surveillance system was and why he hadn’t considered its existence before. They had known that the Garrison was covered by cameras, and they had also discovered all the locations which weren’t. The information had been valuable in keeping their relationship discreet, but in the excitement of settling into the castle together, neither of them had been very diligent in considering the possibility that they were also being watched here. A realization that was quickly overtaking Keith’s mind as his cheeks flooded with the red of an embarrassed blush.

“I sneak food into my room!” Hunk yelled, hands flailing and sending his empty breakfast plate flying across the table. “Sometimes, I take food and spices and experiment with them in my room. I know, I know, I shouldn’t but I don’t want to be in Coran’s way and somebody has got to do something about this food!”

With a nod, Coran brought up an image on the floating screen. Hunk was huddling down the hallway, arms filled with bowls and containers, looking excited and sweating with the effort of carrying his haul. Nervous laughter echoed through the room. Pidge leaned forward in her seat to look at Hunk, giving him a thumbs up, “hey, I fully support the improvement of the food on this ship.” The chorus of “me, too’s” had Hunk grinning and Coran pouting.

“I steal old castle pieces,” Pidge admitted, tapping on her tablet again and turning it to face the team. “I’m experimenting with algorithms to improve the lion’s skills.” On the screen above the table, a video of Pidge dragging an oversized hunk of metal toward her room door made everyone laugh, including Allura who attempted to hide her smile behind a polite hand. She had remained as unaffected as possible throughout these admissions and Keith was almost relieved to see that she was joining in their humor. 

“That’s not even bad!” Lance threw up his hand again, nearly knocking Keith in the face. “That’s not even embarrassing! Hunk use the kitchen and someone give Pidge a workspace!” Shoving food in his mouth, Lance scoffed, “are we done with this exercise now?”

“You haven’t admitted anything yet,” Keith heard himself say, wincing with his own stupidity. His need to antagonize Lance, born from a rivalry that he didn’t fully understand, was going to result in Lance demanding a secret of Keith’s own. Stealing a glance at Shiro, Keith scowled instead of giving Shiro the sheepishly silent apology that he should have offered.

“I don’t have any secrets. I am an open book,” Lance declared, tilting back in his chair with a smug look. Above them, a video of Lance, in sweat pants with a warm up band around his head flooded the screen. “That’s not embarrassing,” Lance remarked, rolling his eyes, “I’m _training_.” He drew out the last word, making Keith’s ears perk up.

“Coran, is there sound on this video?” He could feel Shiro’s eyes on the side of his face and once again realized that keeping his mouth shut would have been the best plan of action in this situation. Feeling lucky that Shiro wasn’t close enough to kick him under the table, Keith tilted his head toward Coran expectantly.

The sound of Lance singing filled the room. “He’s a maniac, maniac on the floor! And he’s training like he’s never trained beeffooooorrreeeeee.” Next to Keith, Lance toppled backwards in his chair, releasing a bird-like squawk as he landed against the floor.

“Woooowwww,” Pidge leaned around Keith to look at Lance. “You are really off-key.” She snorted when Lance glared at her, his arms crossing over his chest as he refused to stand up.

“This is bad,” Keith stared in deadpanned horror at the screen as Lance’s image continued to sing. “Save this audio, we can use it for practice in case we are captured and tortured.” A swift kick to Keith’s chair had him sailing onto the floor, sprawling out facedown.

“And what’s your secret, Keith,” Lance spat, throwing out a fist to punch Keith in the arm. “That you aren’t really allergic to smiling.” They shoved at each other as they stood from the floor, neither of them hearing Coran’s “actually” but both of them freezing as an image of Keith and Shiro appeared on the screen. “Wait, are you guys…” Lance trailed off, jaw hanging open as he stared at the screen, tearing his eyes away to glance between Shiro and Keith.

“Not a secret,” Pidge piped up, not even looking at the screen to see Shiro leaning into Keith’s space. “Seriously, not even news worthy.”

“What?!” Keith and Lance yelled simultaneously, shoulders crashing together as they rounded on Pidge.

Nonplussed she raised an eyebrow at them. “Matt’s my brother, who do you think helped him organize the pool at the Garrison for when you two would finally get your heads out of your-“

“That’s enough,” Shiro said, eyes focused on the table. His hands were curled into fists resting on either side of his plate. Keith’s stomach sank at the tension in Shiro’s jaw.

“Shiro,” Allura put her hand on Shiro’s with a soft smile, “your relationship with Keith has never been a secret, at least not to anyone with eyes.” Pointedly, she looked to Lance who was still gaping at everyone in the room.

Slowly closing his jaw, Lance brushed off his jacket. “Yeah, I mean, I knew it too. I totally support your bromance.”

Everyone groaned. Hunk grabbed Lance by the wrist and dragged him down into a chair. “I’ll explain it to him later,” Hunk joked, nudging Shiro with his elbow. “We all knew. No one cares, at least not in a bad way.”

“I mean, I might,” Lance protested, glaring over his shoulder at Keith. “Are you going to give him special treatment?”

Shiro said no at the same time Keith said yes, and Keith couldn’t help the smirk that he aimed in Shiro’s direction. He felt his heart flutter seeing Shiro’s face soften, changing briefly into an expression that Shiro normally reserved for the times when they were alone.

“See that,” Pidge waved a fork between Keith and Shiro, “that’s how we know. Keith is smiling. And it isn’t completely terrifying.”

“Speak for yourself,” Lance rolled his eyes as he grimaced at Keith’s face.

Settling back in his chair, Keith tried to reign in his smile. Coran was still talking, something about Allura and the mice, but Keith couldn’t be bothered to listen. For the first time he was sitting with people whose collective first instinct wasn’t to yell or criticize him, and Keith’s heart felt full in a way he never expected it too.

Glancing sideways, he caught Shiro’s eye again and felt his heart throb hard in his chest. The weight of the universe was on their shoulders, but Shiro looked alive and happy, leaving Keith feeling slightly breathless.

Being with Shiro had been all he needed to make this crazy experience worth it. Listening to the banter carry on around him, he was starting to realize that despite the war and the constant ass-kicking being served up by an evil purple asshole, there were many other reasons that being a defender of the galaxy was worth the pain and hard work. Dropping his head so no one would catch him smiling again, Keith shoved in another blob of gloppy breakfast, ready to face another day in his new life.


End file.
